


Oh Wonder

by hrgrve



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Friday the 13th - Freeform, Hands, also fox is probably friends with tommy too, also tommy and chad hate eachother, and that's the tea, and tommy hates him cause he flirts with him 24/7, and tommy is just difficult, but if i do just let me know, chad is a fuckboy, dead, f13, he has two (2) whole friends, he's sad all the time so adam is surprised, idk if i need to put trigger warnings, if u try to argue with me ill fistfight u in a denny's parking lot, no this isnt a relationship, so he hates him, so he's mad that he cant efficiently flirt with him, they're best buds, they're good buds, this is based on the game, tommy and adam get along bcos my friend and i said so, tommy jarvis is too traumatized to date and that's the tea, u can pry that HC from my cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrgrve/pseuds/hrgrve
Summary: Tommy doesn't do parties, but here he is, standing in the corner of one and sipping water.





	Oh Wonder

Despite already being well aware that he shouldn’t have even answered the phone, Tommy had decided to go to the party. He would regret it, already knows that much. But he has been one to go with his gut feeling.

He walks in and he already feels overwhelmed-- Chad was hosting the party so of course it was loud and the only prominent smell was cologne and alcohol. If he hadn’t built up a tolerance to unlikable smells, he would have nearly gagged upon walking in. Though, even with the good tolerance to those smells, he felt the phantom feeling of bile in his throat. He knew it wasn’t there, but it felt like it. He sighs to himself. It was almost routine upon walking into a room with people in it- duck to the corner and stand there until whoever he’s looking for comes to talk to him so he can leave. That’s about how these things went. He had thought about drinking and scolded himself for it, telling himself ‘if Jason were to show up and you were shitfaced, you’d probably get yourself and everyone else killed’ so he ditched that idea almost immediately and got himself some water instead.

He was glad he hadn’t spotted Chad yet, already knowing that the fun would be over the moment the prep saw him. He’d hear the snarky ‘Hey, Jarvis’ and he’d be gone before he could say ‘hottie’, like always. Tommy had learned that the flirting was simply to get on his nerves- or at least he hoped it was, it was mortifying thinking of Chad genuinely flirting with him. Everyone knew that Tommy wasn’t interested in. . anyone, really. Tiffany had told him on numerous occasions that it was’fucking weird’ and that he should try to get laid, but like everything else regarding romance or sexual things, he wanted nothing to do with it.

It was revolting, on a level, and even thinking about it sent him into a spiral of thoughts he didn’t particularly want to be stuck in.

Then-- “Hey, didn’t think you’d show! You did kinda hang up abruptly.” Adam says as he approaches, holding a cup that likely had whatever alcohol Chad had brought in it. “Yeah, ah. . Had some--”

“Things to attend to, right? Seems to be the running theme with you.” Adam muses softly, taking a drink and letting out a laugh. “I’m just fuckin’ with you. I don’t mind it, I don’t really like talking over the phone, either. Don’t sweat it.”

Thank fuck for that.

He sighs in minor relief. “Thanks. Uh. . . Didn’t know you liked parties.”

“Oh, I don’t. I just like alcohol and music-- though this isn’t my favorite type, it’s music, so who really gives a damn?”

Tommy feels himself smile a bit. He found it had always been easy to talk to Adam-- he was outgoing and actually really nice and understanding, despite the typical rocker stereotype.

“Anyways, Chad invited me, and Tiffany told me it was because he liked me or something like that. I don’t really know, but he does have good taste in drinks. Why don’t you get some?”

“Oh. I don’t-- I have to drive back home tonight. Don’t really have someone that could be sober enough to really drive me back.” He knew that was partially a lie, He hadn’t even driven to the party, but it wasn’t like he needed to say that.

“Ah, cheers to that, you’re more responsible than I am. Though that’s. . not really surprising.” he laughs. “You are Tommy Jarvis after all. “

“That supposed to mean something specific?” he raises his brows. It’s meant to sound joking, but he thinks Adam took him seriously and now he feels bad.

“Oh, nono, didn’t mean it rudely or anything. Just meant that you’re technically a hero, you know?”

A hero. What a weird fuckin’ concept.

“A hero? All I’ve really done is run around and. . get people killed.”

“What? Pshh, you’re wild, man. You saved our asses back at Crystal Lake, you know? Sure, we were pretty banged up, but you really got us out of there.”

Tommy denies that he was the sole reason they got out-- they had held their own fine for who knows how long. But, for the sake of not arguing--

“If you say so. Anyways-- I’m surprised Chad isn’t bugging you. What’s he doing?”

Adam takes a sip from his cup, shrugging his shoulders.

“Hell if I know. Tiffany told me he was looking for me, but I think she was shit-faced drunk so I don’t know how much I can trust those words.”

“Ah, fair. Knowing Chad, though, he probably is looking for you.”

“That. . Now that I think about it, that’s very true. Where--”

“Oh hey, hotties.”

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

Tommy almost lets the ‘oh my god’ slip off his tongue, but he holds it at the last minute and simply takes a drink of his water, turning to look out the window.  
“Oh there you are, Chad, Tiffany told me you were looking for me, did you get lost?”

“Maybe so. What are you two doing over here?”

“I dunno what I’m really doing here. I got bored of Tiffany trying to flirt with me and I saw Tommy, so--”

“You _did_ invite Jarvis, I almost forgot.”

Tommy doesn’t know why that frustrates him. Probably the way it’s said, or the look on Chad’s face--

“You don’t have to call him Jarvis, you’re not a high school teacher, Chad.”

For a moment, he fakes an offended look. “Right, but that doesn’t mean that ‘Jarvis’ isn’t easier to say, honey.”

Adam seems confused by the nickname but brushes it off. “I’m pretty sure that T--”

“Anyways,” Chad cuts him off, rather impatiently. “I thought you didn’t do parties? What happened to that?”

He doesn’t really know how to respond. He could bullshit his way around it, but he already knows that Chad is lucky with telling when someone is lying. “I don’t. Figured it would be nice to see what’s. . going on?. . . “

_A perfect excuse, Tommy, you fucking idiot._

Chad raises his brows in mild disbelief, then simply huffs. “Right, then. I’ll leave you two to sulk here for a bit. Bye, hotties.~”

He feels himself practically deflate once he’s gone. The relief floods him quickly, and when Adam starts talking again, it surprises him a bit.

“Why does he keep saying that? It’s not even hot in here. He has the A.C. up all the way, it’s actually kind of cold.”

That’s even more surprising, somehow. He gapes in complete disbelief for a moment, then laughs softly. “I-- Yeah, weird, isn’t it?”

Adam is the one to look surprised now, then he smiles brightly, feeling at a victory, having gotten the other to laugh.

“Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks


End file.
